


Learn To Be Grateful.

by SilentlyFighting



Series: One Shots! (5sos) [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ashton's younger brother, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, no soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentlyFighting/pseuds/SilentlyFighting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of us are born without them but it doesn't mean we cant be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn To Be Grateful.

 

Even from a young age, I knew I was different. It was only as I got older that I understood why. Everyone around me, my family, my friends and even people I met on the street, they all had timers. A clock ticking down from the day you’re born till the day you meet your soul mate, the person you are destined to be with through everything life throws at you. Everyone had one.....but me.

Over time, I learn to accept it and ignore the looks of sympathy or pity from passersby that noticed. I never hid it, because it was part of who I am. I can’t change it so why hide it. I also never let it stop me from reaching my dreams.

I did well, just a person from a small town that you would never find on a map. I did reach my goals, my dream, and I was happy. The constant early mornings and interviewers who were looking for something new to use against me, it never got me down for long.

The questions never really bothered me much either, most of them just the same question over and over just worded differently. But, one question I will always remember is the one I got asked this morning, and the answer is something I’m pretty proud.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

I met the interviewer before the show started, she was genuine...it was a nice change.

“Hi, I’m Emma. I am going to be the one interviewing you today. I’m sorry if I get things wrong; it’s that I don’t keep up with modern music very well so it leaves me a little behind. I have tried to do my research but I understand there are going to be things online that are untruthful, so I apologise before hand if I embarrass both of us out there.” The lady, Emma, spoke up. She looks guilty, and going by her little speech just then, she feels it too.

“It’s alright. I’m good at embarrassing myself so I wouldn’t feel too bad. I also apologise if I forget your name, I get so many names thrown at me from day to day it all gets jumbled up here.” I laugh, pointing to my head.

We had a nice little conversation before the show began. Before long it was my cue to go on and the interview began. We had a good laugh and a general nice time. The last question of the interview caught me out, but I didn’t let it show.

“So, as a lot of people know, you do not have a timer. Does this affect your view on soul mates?” She asked, smiling softly as if she knows I wasn’t expecting this.

I think for a moment before answering.

“Soul mates for anyone are a wonderful thing, knowing that out there somewhere is someone you can have the perfect life with. But I also think that we take the soul mate system for granted. We forget that that perfect little life we dream of takes work and effort in both the relationship and life, it isn’t going to do it on its own.” I take a deep breath before continuing, “I admit that at first, I was bitter when the people I knew met their soul mates. It hurt knowing I would never experience that feeling, the rush of butterflies you get when your timers go off and your eyes meet. But I learnt to get over it, to accept that my fate may not be the same but I’m not as different to those with soul mates as we make it out to be.” I answer, wording it carefully.

“What do you mean?” Emma spoke. I glance round and everyone is intently listening, some literally on the edge of their seats.

“What I mean is, that I may not ever meet the perfect person for me, but that doesn’t mean I cannot be happy. When you’re one of those fortunate or unfortunate, however you see it, born into a life without a soul mate, you naturally see life differently. You don’t see life as an eternal search for perfection. You see the cold hard truth that life is. You also learn to be grateful for the things you do have and accept the absence of the things you don’t.

Some people are born with soul mates, but are disabled, blind, deaf or anything other physical disability. Others live life alone, until the day they meet their soul mate, because there is nobody there for them.

So, I have learnt to be grateful for a lot of things. I am alive, I am healthy, I have great people around me and great friends, some less than a phone call away, and I reached my dream. I may not have a soul mate but I can be happy and I can be grateful for the things I have, because not everyone is as fortunate as me.” I say, taking a deep breath when I finish.

It’s silent for a few seconds, you could probably hear a pin drop it was that quiet. Slowly, someone in the front row of the audience stands up starting a slow clap. People start joining in, soon everyone is clapping, even the crew, and Emma joins them.

 

 

I have a lot to be grateful for, and I will never regret being born without a soul mate.....it’s who I am and I’m sticking to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, im sorry if it sucks.


End file.
